Sonny Corinthos
Sonny Corinthos is a Port Charles mobster who now resides at Greystone Manor. Sonny has a brother named Ric Lansing and has four children, Dante Falconeri with Olivia Falconeri, Morgan Corinthos with Carly Jacks, Kristina Davis with Alexis Davis, and Avery Corinthos with Ava Jerome. Sonny also has a niece named Molly Lansing-Davis who is dating T.J. Ashford. After Alan Quartermaine died in 2007, Sonny began taking his name as his alias while Connie Falconeri takes Susan Moore's name as her alias. Sonny knew that he had an affair with Connie's cousin Olivia Falconeri as her alias Monica Quartermaine because Sonny Corinthos and Olivia Falconeri are like Alan and Monica Quartermaine of Bensonhurst. His former enforcer Jason Morgan betrayed him to his enemies, even though, the damage to ELQ was done by Sonny's enemies, Sonny was so sorry that he and Shawn Butler could've defended ELQ. Instead, Sonny had been sentenced to Pentonville where Jerry Jacks was supposed to be at, not going out on the loose. But after his escape and heroism after his son Michael gave the bomb to him, he threw it into the water and Sonny could've gotten to Helena Cassadine when he had the chance. Afterwards, Sonny was given a full pardon by the governor of the state of New York. Relationships |-|Family= *Brenda Barrett - Sonny's ex-wife and longtime love *Spencer Cassadine - Sonny's nephew; Courtney's son with Nikolas *Nina Clay - Sonny's ex-sister-in-law and Molly's ex-stepmother *Mike Corbin - Sonny and Courtney's father *Adela Corinthos - Sonny and Ric's mother (deceased) *Avery Corinthos - Sonny's daughter with Ava Jerome *Lily Corinthos - Sonny's late wife (deceased) *Morgan Corinthos - Sonny's son with Carly; Jason's godson *Dante Falconeri - Sonny's son with Olivia *Rocco Falconeri - Sonny's grandson; Dante and Lulu's son *Carly Jacks - Sonny's close friend, ex-wife, mother of his sons Michael and Morgan and current girlfriend; Jason's best friend *Molly Lansing-Davis - Sonny's niece; daughter of Ric and Alexis *Ric Lansing - Sonny's half-brother; Molly's father *Courtney Matthews - Sonny's half-sister and Jason's ex-wife; Spencer's mother (deceased) |-|Friends= *Jordan Ashford - T.J.'s mother and Maxie Jones' race-swapped counterpart *T.J. Ashford - Shawn's son with Jordan and Molly's boyfriend *Shawn Butler - Sonny's good friend and enforcer; also TJ's legal guardian and Damian Spinelli's race-swapped counterpart *Stone Cates - close friend of Sonny and Jason (deceased) *Alexis Davis - mother of Sonny's daughter, Kristina and Ric's daughter and Sonny's niece, Molly *Connie Falconeri - Sonny's ex-girlfriend/ex-fiancée (deceased) *Olivia Falconeri - close longtime friend/ex-girlfriend of Sonny's and mother of his eldest son, Dante *Max Giambetti - Sonny and Jason's longtime loyal friend and employee *Maxie Jones - friends with Sam and Jason and acquaintance to Sonny; Spinelli's ex-girlfriend/ex-fiancée and the mother of his daughter, Georgie *Duke Lavery - Sonny's associate; acting boss of the organization (deceased) *Danny Morgan - Jason and Sam's son *Jason Morgan - Reconciles with Sonny after helping him in defense for T.J., Sonny, and Sam *Sam Morgan - Jason's wife *James Scorpio - Robin's brother and friend of Sonny *Robin Scorpio-Drake - Jason's ex-girlfriend and longtime friend of Sonny and Jason; as Hayden Barnes *Luke Spencer - longtime friend of Sonny and Jason (except for the time he was Evil Luke) *Valerie Spencer - Dante's cousin-in-law and Lulu and Carly's cousin *Damian Spinelli - friends with Sam, Jason, and Sonny and former computer hacker/PI replaced Stan Johnson after his death, now replaced by his race-swapped counterpart Shawn Butler, and back again *Ellie Trout - Spinelli's current girlfriend *Mary Wells - Likes the mob as head nurse of General Hospital |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Luis Alcazar - (deceased) *Franco Baldwin - also Jerry Jacks' look-alike *Helena Cassadine - Used mind control on his former Jason to betray Sonny (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Victor Cassadine - Spinelli's evil counterpart (deceased) *Cesar Faison - also Britt Westbourne's father *Hadley - Jerry Jacks' female associate when helping steal ELQ shares (deceased) *Paul Hornsby - Considered enemy when Paul went after Sonny while trying to rescue T.J. *Jerry Jacks *Ava Jerome - When she went after Connie Falconeri *Julian Jerome - Jason Morgan's father-in-law *Epiphany Johnson - Isn't too happy with the mob as head nurse of General Hospital (deceased) *Andrei Karpov - (deceased) *Liesl Obrecht - During Robin's kidnapping; also Britt's mother, Nina's aunt, and Ellie's evil counterpart *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Joe Scully, Jr. - also Trey's father and the starting of Robin's kidnapping (deceased) *Frank Smith - (deceased) *Heather Webber - When she was working with Cesar Faison *Deke Woods - Sonny's stepfather (deceased) *Anthony Zacchara - Sonny's rival (deceased) *Claudia Zacchara - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara Corinthos Corinthos Corinthos Corinthos Corinthos Corinthos Corinthos Corinthos Corinthos Corinthos